The Grand Summoner
by Karashi-sotome
Summary: After learning of the Kyuubi, Naruto is distraught, and falls behind in his training. Kyuubi, refusing to have a weak container, gives him a special summoning contract...with the Aeons.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy. However, I do own the plot of this story. If you want to use one of my ideas, please ask.**

Aeon/Summon speech: **Blah**

Thinking : _Blah_

Normal speech: Blah

Jutsu: _**Blah**_

**Prologue:**

-------- O_o --------

Thousands of years ago, when the land was young, there were Aeons. They were powerful creatures, and they lived in harmony along with the still budding human race. Their leader, Bahamut, was wise and kind ruler. And under his rule, the land flourished.

But as time went on, nine powerful Aeons, called the Bijuu, led a mutiny against Bahamut. The battle was so great, that it is believed that many of the mountains, valleys, and oceans were formed because it.

But the Bijuu, or Tailed Beasts, even with their combined might, could not defeat Bahamut. So they sealed him away in a place where they hoped he would never be found.

Proud of their victory, these nine powerful beings went into a deep slumber, hoping to recover from the battle. Thousands of years later, they awoke, and found themselves in a world that was controlled by shin obi, or ninja.

Not long after their awakening, the ninja realized the power and the potential that these creatures held. So they developed techniques that would allow them to capture and seal them away. Then slowly, one by one, eight of the nine Bijuu had been captured.

The most powerful of these Tailed Beasts, Kyuubi, outraged that his brethren had been captured, went on a rampage…and this is where our story begins…

-------- O_o --------

A tall man with shoulder length blonde hair stood by an open window, gazing into the distance. He could hear the distant sound of battle…the sound of his men falling to the might of the beast that had attacked for seemingly no reason.

At this rate, Kyuubi would reach the village by about midnight, and if that happened, it would destroy Konoha without a second thought.

The man's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone entering the room.

"Report." he said, not taking his eyes off the distant battlefield.

"Sir!" said the newcomer. "The casualties on the battlefield have reached about 300; and steadily rising. We are also down to only six teams in reserve… sensei, at this rate, the village of Konoha will burn to the ground!"

The blonde haired man turned to the ninja, his eyes radiating warmth, comfort, and most of all, grief.

"No…I would rather die then let my village burn to the ground. Bring me my son."

"The ninja bowed his head respectfully, before disappearing to retrieve his leader's son. Five minutes later, he reappeared, a small baby tucked in his arms. " Is this really necessary sensei? Isn't there another way?"

"No," said the blonde, as he lifted the baby out of his arms. I cannot ask another to do what I myself wasn't willing to do. This is my village, and my responsibility. This must be done…for the sake of the village."

"You were a great student…remember to live your life looking forward to tomorrow…don't look back at the past…goodbye, Kakashi."

The ninja now identified as Kakashi solemnly watched as his teacher disappeared in a flash of yellow light, a single tear fell from his eye.

"Goodbye…sensei."

-------- O_o --------

**End of Prologue! I really hope you guys enjoyed the first segment of this story. This is my first fanfic, and I hope to get a lot of reviews. This will not be a romance fic, mainly action. There MIGHT be a little bit of romance later. And by later, I really mean later.**

**On another note, I would love to hear your ideas on the story, so please let me know if there are any good ones!**

**____________________________________**

**Glossary:**

**Sensei- Teacher**

**Baka- idiot**

**Gaki- brat**

**Jutsu- ninja technique**

**Ninpo- ninja art**

**Katon- fire style**

**Suiton- water style**

**Doton- earth style**

**Raiton- lightning style**

**Fuuton- wind release**

**----------------------------------**

**Suffix's:**

**San- used after the persons name in order to show respect**

**Kun- used after the persons name to show familiarity or affection(this suffix is used after a boy's name.)**

**Chan- used after the persons name to show familiarity or affection(this suffix is used after a boy's name.)**

**Sama- used after the persons name to show extreme respect**


	2. OneWinged Angel

**Chapter 1:**

-------------------------------------------------------

A young boy ran through the streets, his spikey blonde hair flowing behind him.

" Come back here Demon brat! We aren't done with you yet!"

Yells of agreement accompanied the shout, and the mob that was running behind the boy ran with new vigor. The blonde boy looked back, and began to panic. They were getting closer. The little boy ducked into a side alley, hoping to lose his pursuers by hiding behind a garbage can. He was tired, and he couldn't run anymore.

"Why do they always treat me like this? I'm just a little boy…what did I do wrong?" The boy sniffed, as he began to cry. For as long as he could remember, things had been like this. Every year on his birthday, a mob would gather for the annual demon hunt. They would chase him until one of the ANBU black ops intervened. Sometimes, they would catch him, and- "There he is!"

The boy was shaken from his thoughts after he heard the declaration. Looking up, he saw a drunk man holding a kunai knife, and he wasn't alone. The whole entire mob had come at his shout, and now they were ready to inflict as much damage on the boy as possible.

"What are you going to do now little boy? Nobody is here to save you…so cry as much as you want, you aren't going anywhere." Said the lead drunk, a smirk planted on his face.

"No…don't hurt me, please! I didn't do anything wrong!" The boy curled up into a ball as he said this. He knew that they wouldn't listen. It would be the same as the year before, and the year before that, and the year before that.

"Die!" yelled the drunk, as he staggered toward the blonde. "This is for my family!"

The boy curled up even tighter as he waited for the blow to come. But it never came. Chancing a peak, the blond opened his eyes. The drunk was indeed there, but he was gripping something long and shiny that was sticking out from his stomach. Suddenly, the drunk fell over, his hands moving from their position over his stomach.

Then, a voice spoke out from one of the dark corners of the alley. "Have you no shame? Only a sick person would attack an innocent child. Leave my sight, or die."

A tall man, wearing a white panther mask, emerged from the shadows. He walked slowly toward the corpse of the drunk, stopping just in front of it, he grabbed the hilt of the seven-foot long blade that was protruding from the body of the drunk man.

Then, with no sign of exertion on his part, the man ripped the blade from the dead body. Flicking his wrist slightly, the blood flew from the blade, and he hung the sword at his side. Turning his head slightly, he walked toward the shaking form of the little boy, and picked him up.

Looking to the side, he noticed that the mob still hadn't left.

"I said…leave." He said, leaking a bit of killing intent.

Needless to say, the mob scattered, and soon, nobody was left in the ally except, the boy and the ANBU who saved him. Looking down at the boy in his arms, the ANBU realized that he had fallen asleep.

_"This child, has gone through so much, and still retained his innocence. He…has earned my respect."_

After surveying the area once more, the ninja turned on his heel, and disappeared without a sound.

-------- O_o --------

The Hokage sat in his office, glaring at the evil on his desk. Paperwork, it seemed, was the only enemy he could not conquer. Sighing, he looked at the portrait of the blonde man that hung on the wall.

_" Times are difficult, my friend. People are still recovering from the attack 6 years ago…and they haven't honored your last wish. I'm sorry Minato, I wish I knew what to do."_

The old man turned back to the paperwork, his wrinkled hands sorting and stamping the documents robotically. The aging man lifted his head at the sound of a knock at the door.

"Come in."

The door opened, and a young, brown haired woman let herself in. "Hokage-sama, there is someone here to see you."

The old man nodded. "Send him in."

The receptionist nodded, and exited the room. A few moments later, a tall ninja, wearing a white panther mask entered the room, carrying a small blonde child in his arms.

The old man, seeing the boy, jumped up from his seat. Then, with surprising speed and agility for a man of his age, was by the ninja's side. "What happened? Is Naruto alright?"

"He is fine, replied the masked ninja, he just needs to rest in order to recover from fatigue and exhaustion."

The old Hokage breathed a sigh of relief, and told the ANBU to place the boy on the couch that was by wall. Turning around to face the Hokage, the ANBU spoke with steely resolve.

"There is something I would like to discuss with you, Hokage-sama."

Looking at the ANBU, the old man, also known as Sandaime, turned around and strode toward the big chair behind his desk.

"Please remove your mask ANBU-san"

The ninja nodded, and removed his mask, revealing a chiseled jaw line, thin lips, a slightly pointed nose, and sharp, hawk like, green eyes. Sitting on the other side of the old Hokages desk, where two extra chairs were positioned, the man bagn to speak.

"I wish to speak with you about Naruto."

-------- O_o --------

The old leader sat behind his desk massaging his temples. He still couldn't believe what the strongest ANBU in the village had proposed to him the night before.

(Flashback)

_"I wish to speak with you about Naruto."_

_The old Hokage studied the face of the man sitting in front of him. After a few seconds of searching for any signs of harmful intent toward Naruto, and finding none, he spoke up._

_"I see…go on."_

_The ANBU nodded his head. "The villagers treatment of Naruto is becoming worse every year. And I believe that if we do nothing, things might get out of hand. So I propose that you have someone train him. That way, should the need arise, he will be able to defend himself properly."_

_"He has just started attending the ninja academy. Once he graduates, he will be more than capable of protecting himself." Replied the old man, who was still watching the other ninja closely._

_"I visited the academy today, Hokage-sama. The teachers mistreat him, and do not treat him fairly. I even saw one of them deliberately showing Naruto the incorrect way of doing the Academy taijutsu style. Hokage-sama, if you allow this child to continue there, he will undoubtedly die when he goes out to work in the field. "_

_The old man listened quietly as the man in front of him presented his argument. If what he said was true, the Naruto could, in fact, die. Opening a drawer on his desk, the Hokage reached in, and pulled out a wooden pipe. After a few seconds of preparing it, he took a slow drag and exhaled the smoke before responding._

_"Who, then, do you have in mind to teach the boy?"_

_"Without wasting a second, the ninja replied. "I will train the boy. I have taken an interest in him. Besides having access to the vast chakra stores of the nine-tailed fox, he has an unnatural amount of stamina…perhaps I will train him in the use of my kenjutsu style." _

_The old mans eyes widened. His most powerful ANBU, wanted to take Naruto under his wing. _

_Taking another puff of his pipe, the man known as the Sandaime Hokage stood from his chair, and walked over to the sleeping boy. Naruto was sleeping on his stomach, and a bit of drool could be seen on the corner of his mouth. _

_"Come back tomorrow at noon. I will think about it until then." said the old man, as he watched the rise and fall of Naruto's body._

_"The ANBU ninja nodded before placing his mask back on his face. _

_"Very well."_

_The man then vanished into thin air, leaving the old man and Naruto alone._

(end Flashback)

So now, the old man was waiting for the man to show up. It was about five minutes before noon, so the mysterious ninja would be there shortly.

He looked over at the still sleeping form of Naruto, who had slept there the whole night. He hadn't woken up even once, and even halfway through the day, he was still fast asleep.

A knock at the door to the office interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal a tall man, with piercing green eyes; It was the ANBU.

"The old Hokage smiled kindly at the man. "Please have a seat."

The ninja nodded and sat down on the chair in front of the desk.

"I have decided," began the old man, "to allow you to train Naruto. However, I have one condition."

"And what is that, Hokage-sama?"

"He must advance through the ninja ranks, just like any other. Therefore, he will need to graduate from the academy, and take the Chuunin and Jounin exams when the time comes.

Do you agree?"

The ANBU mulled over the conditions for a few seconds before seconds before answering.

"I agree, but I will be taking him from the village until the graduation exams. I wish to train him to the fullest. Please inform him when he awakes that I will be waiting at training ground 18."

Standing up, the tall ANBU made his way to the door, his calculating green eyes glancing at Naruto only once before he walked out, his flowing, silver hair billowing in an unseen breeze as he turned the corner and disappeared from sight.

-------- O_o --------

Naruto woke up about an hour later to the sound of furious scribbling. Turning his head, he saw the old Hokage signing papers. The old man turned his head at the sound of rustling cloth.

"Ah, Naruto-kun! Your awake! Come have a seat at my desk."

A little sore from not moving all night, Naruto managed to climb onto the chair in front of the Hokage's desk.

"What's goin on old man? Why are you so happy?"

"Well, Naruto-kun," began the old man, " you just recently began at the ninja academy correct?"

"Yea…" replied Naruto, unsure of what the old man was getting at.

"well, just recently, someone approached me, and he is interested in helping you grow as a ninja. Should you accept, he will take you out of the village to train, and he would bring you back to the village for your graduation exam. At which point you would join a normal team, and progress as a ninja."

Naruto scrunched his nose in thought. "Someone wants to train me?

"Yes, Naruto." Replied the old man with a smile.

"Will he…hurt me?" Asked Naruto with a frown as he remembered the night before.

The Hokage's eyes softened when he heard this. "No Naruto, he wont hurt you. In fact, he is the one who rescued you last night."

Naruto's countenance visibly brightened at the mention of his mysterious savior.

"Really? Ok! Wow, more training! Where is he?"

The old man chuckled at the six year olds enthusiasm. That was just way to easy.

"He is at training ground 18, Naruto-kun. I will have an ANBU escort you there."

Pressing a button on his desk, he spoke. " Masahi-san, please send me ANBU codename Inu."

Five minutes of fidgeting later, a puff of smoke signified the arrival of an ANBU agent wearing a white, porcelain dog mask.

"You called, Hokage-sama?" he asked.

"Yes, I did. This young man needs an escort to training ground 18." said the old man, looking at the ANBU.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," replied the ANBU. Turning to Naruto, the masked man placed his hand on his shoulder. Then, in another puff of smoke, the ANBU disappeared, taking Naruto with him.

The Hokage sighed.

_"I hope I made the right decision."_

-------- O_o --------

Naruto looked around the clearing that was training ground 18. The training ground was made up of the clearing that Naruto was currently in, plus a large forested area that surrounded it, and a stream that ran its border and turned into a lake. There were battered training dummies in the clearing, and there were targets on the trees. It was a beautiful place, but something was wrong...it was empty. The man he who was supposed to be there wasn't anywhere to be seen. Maybe the man had gotten tired of waiting, and left. Sighing in defeat, Naruto turned around and began to leave.

Naruto hadn't taken more than a few steps, when he heard an odd noise from somewhere above him. Looking up, he noticed a black mass zipping toward the opening in the trees that allowed the sunlight to shine through. Suddenly, it came to a stop, and began to grow in size, until it was twice as big as Naruto.

All of a sudden, a beam of energy shot down from the black mass, crashing into the ground, causing a minor earthquake, and scattering dirt and debris across the clearing. Naruto, who was watching with wide eyes, raised his arm in front of his face, in an effort to protect his face.

Then, just as suddenly as it had started, it was done. Naruto, sensing no immediate danger, lowered his arms, and stared in awe at what was in front of him. A tall man, wearing a long, black coat, with silver shoulder guards, and black clothing underneath. His pants were also black, and the clothing under the coat was split to reveal a muscular chest, and the two leather straps that crossed it. His hair was long and silver, and he had the most sharp, green eyes that Naruto had ever seen; almost cat-like. At his side was the super long sword that Naruto remembered from the night before. Perhaps the most distinguishing part of the imposing figure in front of him was the fact that a large, black, wing, sprouted from his right shoulder.

Naruto had never been more afraid in his life, this man was scary, and Naruto could tell, just by the way that this man held himself, that he could end Naruto's life on a whim. It didn't help that large black feathers were falling like rain around the clearing.

Naruto slowly stepped toward the man that was watching him. His gaze unfeeling and uncaring, as if Naruto were just a worm that should be trampled. But Naruto knew that if this was indeed the man that was supposed to train him, then he would have to be brave.

"W-who are y-you?" Stuttered Naruto, as he came to a stop about five feet from the man.

The Silver haired man looked down at Naruto, and stared for about 3 seconds before answering.

"I am Sephiroth…the one-winged angel."

-------- O_o --------

**End Chapter! Wow, this was difficult for me! I really hope you guys like it. **

**I will also appreciate constructive criticism, so if you have anything, please let me know.**

**----------------------------------------**

**Glossary:**

**Hokage- Fire Shadow**

**Sandaime- the Third**


	3. Pain

_**Chapter 2:**_

_---------------------------------------_

"I am Sephiroth…the One-Winged Angel."

Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. He looked like a fish out of water.

The man now identified as Sephiroth let out a dark chuckle. To Naruto, it was a sound that promised extreme pain and misfortune.

"Naruto, come with me…I will make you a legend."

Reaching out his hand, Sephiroth placed it on the stunned Naruto's shoulder. Then, in a flurry of black feathers, they were gone.

-------- O_o --------

It had been three years since Naruto had gone to train with Sephiroth, and in that time, Naruto had grown significantly.

"You call that a strike_, boy?_" said Sephiroth as he lazily lifted his seven-foot long Masamune to block an incoming horizontal strike.

"_I can't hit him!"_ thought Naruto as he jumped back to avoid a diagonal slash that would have decapitated him.

Breathing hard, Naruto analyzed the situation. A frontal attack wouldn't work, and neither would any of the jutsu that he knew. He already knew all three of the academy's required techniques, plus a few D , C , B and A rank jutsu. But he knew that none of them would be enough to land a blow on his mentor.

His sword was nothing special, it was just a standard issue katana. Sephiroth hadn't allowed Naruto to buy a Masamune. When Naruto had asked why, Sephiroth had calmly explained that until he mastered the fundamentals of the kenjutsu style, he wouldn't be allowed to have one.

"You have no time to think, _boy_. Only time to survive." said a voice from behind Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened. _"fast!" _he thought, before throwing himself forward in an attempt to create some distance between him and his psychotic mentor. Unfortunately, it became evident that leaping forward hadn't been enough, as he wasn't able to avoid the slash that left a two inch deep gash that ran from his shoulder to his hip.

Naruto let out a strangled cry of pain and dropped to the ground, grabbing fistfuls of grass in an attempt to distract himself from the horrible feeling that emanated from his wound. Struggling to turn his head, Naruto saw Sephiroth turn his back and walk away.

"Embrace the pain…only then will you truly be unstoppable." said Sephiroth as he continued to walk toward the trees.

Stopping in mid walk, Sephiroth turned his head slightly toward Naruto, silver hair flowing in the breeze.

"When your back heals, I want you to come back to camp…there is something I wish to tell you."

Naruto, who was still in pain from the enormous wound on his back, pondered the odd order. Sephiroth never spoke to him besides during training. For him to tell Naruto that they needed to talk…it must be serious.

Twisting his neck to look at the wound, Naruto saw that it was almost done healing. For as long as Naruto could remember, his wounds would always heal at an unnaturally quick pace.

He suspected it was some kind of bloodline, but since he didn't know who his parents were, he couldn't be sure.

After a quick check to make sure he was fully healed, Naruto picked himself up, dusted off his pants, and returned to camp.

-------- O_o --------

Naruto entered the campsite nervously, memories of the previous times that Sephiroth had become angry flashed through his mind. He gave an involuntary shudder and prayed to Kami that he would make it through the day.

Looking around, he saw Sephiroth standing by the fire, staring at Naruto with unfeeling eyes. Naruto shuddered again, he would never get used to that.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Naruto sat down by the fire, grabbed a stick and began poking at the burning matter. After a few minutes of tense silence, Sephiroth spoke.

"Naruto, what you are about to hear is an S class secret of the village."

Naruto looked up at this. S class? Looking at Sephiroth with questioning eyes, Naruto waited for what was about to be said.

"You are the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Naruto's heart dropped to his stomach, and the stick he was holding snapped in half because of how tight he was holding it.

"I'm the container…of Kyuubi? Is everything all those villagers back home said….is it true? Am I a monster? A murderer? A demon?" Naruto's voice was beginning to crack, and tears began to fall from his eyes.

"No, Naruto. You are not a demon, murderer, or monster. After all that you have been through, do you really think that you are a monster? A monster would have wiped out the whole village by now. But no, you endured, and held on to your innocence and humility. You are Uzumaki Naruto, shin obi of the hidden leaf."

Sephiroth turned around swiftly, his cloak flaring a bit. "You would do well to remember that."

Walking away, Sephiroth burst into a flurry of black feathers, leaving Naruto alone to contemplate this new information.

Naruto was distraught. He couldn't believe that a beast that he thought was dead was actually sealed away in his body. Now that he thought about it, he remembered seeing an odd seal on his stomach when he was training his chakra control.

Looking down, Naruto lifted his shirt and molded some chakra. Sure enough, an intricate spiral seal appeared on his belly.

Naruto sighed. Maybe training would get him to calm down a bit. Standing up, he made his way to a large tree, and began beating it into submission. Naruto continued to beat the tree until his hands were bleeding, and even then, he wouldn't stop.

"Naruto…that is enough." said a voice from behind him.

Jumping slightly, Naruto spun around to see Sephiroth standing there, watching him.

"Sephiroth-sensei, d-did you need something?" asked Naruto.

"I have come to inform you that I expect you to keep up with your training. From now on, the real training will begin." said Sephiroth.

Then, chuckling darkly, he added. "We begin at dawn."

Sephiroth then disappeared without a trace, just like he always did.

Sighing, Naruto slumped against the beaten tree. In reality, he wasn't as okay as he seemed. He couldn't help but remember all the hateful glares, and the hurtful comments that the villagers would throw him. He wished that there was some way he could prove himself to them. Thinking hard, he remembered the old man, Sandaime. Everywhere he went, the people respected him. But he had earned that respect. The man was a battle hardened ninja, in his prime, he was so powerful that his nickname was The Professor, because of his vast knowledge of jutsu.

Maybe if he learned all the jutsu in the world, then he would be respected.

-------- O_o --------

Achoo! A pale, snake-like man blinked twice. _"someone must be talking about me."_

"Is everything alright, Orochimaru-sama?" asked a nameless sound ninja.

His response was a kunai in his forehead.

"_Fool…as if anything can harm the great Orochimaru…" _Thought the snake like man as he sat on his throne.

"Kabuto! Clean up this mess, it disgusts me." He called into the darkness.

" Hai, Orochimaru-sama." Said a shape that was emerging from the shadows.

-------- O_o --------

Naruto quickly dismissed his last idea, that would take forever, and he didn't have forever. Sighing once again, Naruto picked himself up, and went to his tent.

"_I guess I'm destined to be a failure…no matter what, I will never be respected."_

Climbing into his sleeping bag, Naruto drifted off into a disturbed slumber, hoping that tomorrow would be a little better.

-------- O_o --------

A dark figure obscured by shadow moved silently across the campground. It made its way toward the tent that was on the other side of the clearing. The sun was beginning to rise, and its light caused the trees to cast long shadows that swallowed most of the clearing up in there embrace.

Upon reaching the tent, the shadowy figure entered silently, careful not to make any noise.

Looking to the side, the man could see a blonde haired boy sleeping in a sleeping bag. Green eyes narrowed as the man they belonged to said one word.

"Fire."

Then, as if by magic, the sleeping bag the boy slept in burst into flames, and an intense heat filled the tent.

"Gah! Fire!" yelled the boy, as he awoke to the smell of smoke and burning flesh.

Scrambling out of his sleeping bag, Naruto flew to a nearby stream, throwing himself in to quench the flames that licked at his clothing.

After a few minutes of lying in the stream, Naruto climbed out. Examining himself, he noticed that all his burns were already healed. Hearing a slight ruffle of cloth, Naruto looked to his right. There, standing as if he were the death god himself, was Sephiroth. He had on that same annoying glare that held no warmth, Only cold contempt.

"It is time to begin your training." said Sephiroth, as he produced Naruto's sword from nowhere and tossed it to him.

Catching the sword, Naruto yelled.

"Are you insane! You could have killed me!"

"Pain is a weakness…and I intend to take it from you." replied Sephiroth.

Then, faster than Naruto could blink, Sephiroth was right in front of him, his sword slicing down diagonally. Naruto, caught off guard by the sudden attack, was barely able to raise his own sword in a feeble attempt to block.

The two blades met, and a shower of sparks accompanied the sound of metal against metal. The two combatants entered a deadlock, and after a few seconds, it was apparent to Naruto that he was going to lose.

Thinking quickly, Naruto jumped back, weaving through a few hand seals as he went.

"_**Katon: **__**Goukakyu no jutsu!"**_ A huge fireball shot out of Naruto's mouth and went speeding toward Sephiroth.

Sephiroth, seeing the incoming fireball, dodged to the right, and landed right in the path of three kunai. Holding up his sword to block, Sephiroth heard the telltale hissing of an explosive note.

"hn."

Boom! The explosion shook the ground, causing dust and smoke to fill the air.

Naruto gazed apprehensively toward the cloud of smoke. He knew that Sephiroth wouldn't go down so easily…

"Nice try, _boy. _But you were to slow."

Naruto knew that Sephiroth was behind him, so instead of jumping forward, like the day before, he fell down to his hands and threw a mule kick straight behind him.

Sephiroth, seeing the kick grabbed Naruto's two feet, and swung him with deadly force into a tree a few yards away.

The force with which Naruto hit caused the tree to fall. Yet another cloud of dust covered the area, obscuring the battleground.

When the dust cleared, Sephiroth walked over to Naruto's limp form.

"That can't be all, _boy_. We are barely getting started." he said, as he kicked Naruto softly in the side.

Naruto opened his eyes and stared at the offending foot. "_I was right…I am weak."_

Sephiroth frowned slightly at the look in Naruto's eyes. It was a look of acceptance…but acceptance of what? This was the worst Naruto had done since leaving Konoha. Naruto would never stay down for long, unless he had received a particularly devastating blow.

Sighing, Sephiroth turned and headed to camp, leaving Naruto to fend for himself. "_Maybe he is still processing the news…but he had better pull it together in the next few days."_

-------- O_o --------

The next few days passed by in a blur for Naruto, and each day was worse than the last. He had stopped trying in his training, and he could tell that Sephiroth-sensei was becoming aggravated. His mentor had taken to beating him within an inch of his life in an attempt to get Naruto to fight back. But nothing was working.

After the second day of no response from Naruto, Sephiroth made Naruto meditate, as it didn't involve physical activity. Sephiroth hoped that meditation would help calm Naruto's inner turmoil.

It is during one of these training sessions that we find our favorite blonde ninja.

-------- O_o --------

Naruto was sitting at the base of a tree, his legs crossed under him. A look of intense concentration on his face.

"_Concentrate, Concentrate…ignore the world around you…" _

Naruto's body slowly began to relax, and his heart rate slowed.

Then, unexpectedly, Naruto found himself standing in a dark sewer. The water reached his knees, and a greenish ooze seeped from the cracks in the walls.

"eww…" Naruto said, as he gazed at his surroundings. "Where am I?"

Taking a look around, Naruto noticed a faint red glow farther down the hallway. He didn't know why, but it made him shiver. Steeling himself, Naruto began walking toward the red light, ignoring the ominous feeling that was beginning to nag at him.

Naruto walked for what seemed like hours, always following the red light.

"Why is it taking so long…" Naruto muttered as he waded through the dark water. "I have better things to- whoa…"

The hallway Naruto had been walking in had opened up in to a large cavern. Intricate marking were carved into the walls, but that wasn't what had caught Naruto's attention.

A few hundred feet away from where he stood, was a towering cage.

Its bars reached the sealing, which was also a few hundred feet high. There was a paper seal stuck to the bars on the center of the cage. But that wasn't what had caught Naruto's attention either; it was what was inside the cage that had interested him.

Walking toward the gigantic cage, Naruto stopped about a foot from the huge bars.

Then, without warning, a giant red paw smashed into the cage in front of Naruto, causing him to stumble back and land on his butt. A large furry shape appeared on the other side of the cage, and a large, glowing red eye glared at the boy who was still sitting in the water in front of the gigantic bars.

"**It took you long enough, mortal. I have been waiting for you."**

Naruto stared up at the giant form of the beast within the cage.

"Kyuubi no Kitsune…" muttered Naruto as he stared unflinchingly at the huge eyeball a few feet in front of him. "

"You're the reason I am hated and despised…the reason of my despair."

The Giant fox chuckled darkly.

"**That's**** right, brat…but I have not called you here to exchange pleasantries."**

"Than why did you call me here? Responded Naruto, slightly uneasy about being in the presence of such a legendary creature.

"**The reason I have called you here…is because you are weak."**

"Stupid furball, that's not a new piece of information…" said Naruto, annoyed at being reminded of his current strength.

"**Foolish brat! Allow me to finish!" **growled the fox, angry at the rude interruption.

" **As I was saying…yes, you are weak. But I have something that may help you become the most powerful being on this planet."**

Naruto perked up at this. "The most powerful being…on the planet?" leaping to his feet, Naruto dashed up to the cage.

"Tell me how! Tell me how!"

"**Silence, mortal!" **roared the fox, releasing a bit of killing intent.

"**What I am about to give you is very special. The only reason it will work for a mortal such as yourself is because I reside within you."**

Naruto was practically jumping up and down with excitement, his imagination running wild.

"**I will give you a summoning contract…with the Aeons.**

-------- O_o --------

**End Chapter! Wow! I'm sorry it took me so long to update! I have no excuse!**

**Anyway, let me know what you think! I'm glad to receive as many ideas as you guys have, so go ahead and click the review button!**

**Glossary:**

**Katon: ****Goukakyu no jutsu- Creates a large fireball which is blown from the mouth at an opponent. The more chakra is added, the larger the fireball. --**** D-class**


End file.
